This invention generally relates to displays for advertising items. More particularly, the invention pertains to a display that includes a containment clip that, when in an open position, operates to allow removal or replacement of signage material, and when in a closed position blocks a channel to retain the signage material within the display.
Conventional display signs used in card stores, supermarkets, convenience stores, and the like, utilize rectangular-shaped graphics or printed materials that may include letters and numbers that slide into a plurality of channels formed by spaced-apart tracks of the display. Such signage is used to advertise various products and to display current selling prices. For items such as cigarettes, that change price fairly frequently, it is advantageous for store owners to merely have to remove and replace a few signage elements to update their store displays. These displays typically also include clip-on members that rely on tension to retain the signage elements in their channels on the display. However, repetitive use due to frequent changes of the signage materials causes fatigue so that the clip-on members loose their effectiveness over time, resulting in their failure. Such failures can lead to a disheveled display appearance or having some or all of the signage elements fall out of their respective display channels. In addition, some clip-on members are small and thus are easily lost or displaced in a busy store environment. In some retail environments, store personnel will not make signage changes if clip-on members are missing or broken, and thus some advertising displays of this type are underutilized.
A need therefore exists for a containment element that provides improved signage support without the drawbacks mentioned above, so that advertising displays are fully utilized.